Une promesse
by LaEleRousse
Summary: Il avait fait une promesse . Il va la tenir .


Il marche sans but . Il a tout perdu . Il l'a perdue . Il marche dans le bois où a eu lieu le combat dramatique . Les lames s'étaient entrechoquées , le sang avait coulé , surtout de son côté . Pourtant il continua de marcher , refusant de voire la tragique vérité .

Personne ne le sait encore , il est le seul mais il ne veut pas le croire .

Il veut rentrer chez lui , se rallonger dans son lit , se réveiller et se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve , que rien n'est arriver et qu'il n'a pas tout foiré .

Oui car il totalement foiré , il les a tués un par un avec elle mais l'accident était inévitable . Survenus par derrière . Impossible à éviter . Pourtant il est là .

Il marche . Mais sans s'en rendre compte , il prend le chemin du retour , vers la maison .

Comme si rien ne s'était passé , il marche lentement sur l'herbe mouillée par la rosée du matin . Malgré ses blessures assez profondes , il avance , il s'éloigne du lieu tragique du mieux qu'il peut . Son visage ne reflète aucune expression , seuls les égratinures et l'entaille qu'il a à la joue gauche montrent qu'il y a eu un combat . Un combat sanglant .

Son T-shirt est déchiré sur le flanc droit et laisse apparaître une blessure profonde . Ses cheveux noirs sont en batailles , ils sont gras et imbibés de sang séché qui provient d'une petite entaille qu'il a derrière la tête .

Cela fait maitenant une heure que le dernier monstre est mort et trente minute que le combat s'est finit .

Pourtant il fuit la vérité , en marchant .

Cela fait seulement cinq minutes qu'il marche mais il est déjà à bout . Il en a marre , il veut rentrer . Il veut rentrer et reprendre sa vie à zéro . Oublier les dieux , les monstres et surtout les quêtes . Le danger , il l'a supporté pendant des années mais là c'était la fois de trop , l'accident n'a pas put être évité . Pendant toutes ces années , il a survécu même dans les endroits les plus terribles , mais à chaque fois il avait quelqu'un pour le retenir si il tombais . Mais cette fois , il est seul .

Il marche seul , il veut refaire tout et recommencer tout mais il a aussi envie de se laisser tomber et de ne plus combattre , de se laisser emporter . De toutes facons , il vient de tout perdre alors pourquoi se battrai-t-il ?

Il continu de marcher . Les branches craquent sous ses pieds , des brins d'herbes mouillés se collent à ses chaussures mais il s'en fiche , il a trop mal . Il a mal à cause de ses blessures mais le plus douleureux pour lui est son coeur . Il s'est brisée , il est brisée et il sait qu'il ne se reconstruira jamais , la douleur est trop forte .

Il arrive au pied d'une colline où trône un pin . Il le connait même un peu trop . Ce pin lui rapelle pleins de souvenirs , il ne peut pas l'avoir oublié , mais là plus les souvenirs reviennent plus ils lui font mal .

Sans s'attarder , il gravit la colline du mieux qu'il peut . Sa respiration devient saccadée et de plus en plus difficile . À chaque mètre parcouru , des points noirs apparaissent dans ses yeux . Il sait qu'il n'y arrivera pas et même si il est guéri , il ne tiendra pas longtemps , il est brisée et il est impossible de recoller les morceaux .

Il arrive enfin au pin , il voit sa deuxième maison et profite de la vue qu'il ne verra sans doute plus . Il attend quelques instants pour que même quand il sera parti , il se souviendra de cet endroit de paix .

Il dévale la colline malgré la douleur qu'il a au flanc . Il est ravis que ce soit l'heure du déjeuner . Pas parce qu'il a faim , non , juste parce que tout les pensionnaires sont au même endroit . Il veut se souvenir de leurs tête aussi avant de partir ..

Le jeune homme marche vers le pavillon-réfectoire avec toujours la même allure , des points noirs s'ajoute à sa vue , signe qu'il va bientôt partir . Plus il se rapproche plus , il entend des brins de conversations , il reconnait le rire de son bro à travers le bruit encore lointain , la voix de Piper qui est sans doute encore entrain de disputer Léo pour une blague nulle ...

Tout cela lui fait un pincement au coeur car il aimerait rester plus longtemps mais il essai de ne pas y penser car il doit la retrouver .

Il marche plus lentement car tout son corp lui fait mal pourtant il veut y arriver . Plus que quelques mètres et tout le monde pourra le voir , lui, dans ses habits déchirés et imbibés de sang , mais pas que le sien .

Il resert par instinct sa main gauche autour d'un collier de perles qu'il tient depuis le début . Ce collier est fais avec une lanière en cuir et est orné de perles qui represente chacune un événement différent. Il a le même autour du cou .

Il parcours les derniers mètres avec énormément de difficultés. Tout les pensionnaires se sont tournés vers lui quand ils l'ont apperçu . Malgré la douleur il resta debout devant tout ces adolecents qu'il connaît .

"Percy ?"

Il sourit faiblement à la personne qui vient dit son nom . Les yeux verts du jeune homme avaient un air triste , mais il garda son sourire qui faisait tout son charme . En un instant , il scanna le pavillon et enregistra toutes les têtes de ses amis au fond de sa tête . Son maître le centaure , son bro , le reste du groupe des Septs , son médécin préféré ...

Tout ça , il l'avait mis dans sa tête et il priait pour qu'il s'en souvienne après .

"Percy , ouhou , ca va ? Vous avez déjà fini?"

Pour ça oui , ils avaient finis mais pas dans le sens que tout le monde espérait. Dans un effort ultime , le jeune homme salua les adolescents de sa main droite , sa main gauche gardait encore le precieux collier . Il sentais son coeur battre de plus en plus lentement . Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue . Il prononca trois derniers mots avant que ses yeux ne se ferment pour toujours et qu'il tombe sur le sol du pavillon sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amis .

" Je vous aime "

Percy Jackson était tombé .

Pourtant il était soulagé , parce qu'il était mort en héros mais surtout parce qu'il ne sera pas obliger de dire pourquoi il est revenu seul alors qu'ils étaient partis à deux . Il était bien sur triste de quitter ses amis comme ça , mais il allait la rejoindre .

Il n'avait pas rompu son serment .

Il avait tenu sa promesse.

Il allait rejoindre Annabeth Chase , Fille d'Athéna , qui elle même était morte aujourd'hui aux combats .

Fin ! Voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plus !


End file.
